cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Goonies
Blood For Friends is a Mutual Defense and Aggression Bloc between the Fellowship of Elite Allied Republics, Europa, and Wolfpack, which supersedes all other treaties held by it's signatories. It was announced on September 11, 2009. Currently all signatories have independent s with each other outside of this bloc. UCN disbanded on July 26, 2010 leaving the bloc with two member alliances, later filling that spot with Europa. Background For well over a year now, Wolfpack has been one of FEAR's closest friends. Live together, die together, you get the idea. The same can be said of UCN and FEAR's relationship. But up until the Karma War, Wolfpack and UCN were just acquaintances. That War changed that. All three of us are now best buds, and having a piece of paper to signify that seems to the be the cool thing to do Preamble: Espionage, Non-aggression, Intent, Sovereignty We, the signatory alliances of this Mutual Defense and Aggression Pact, affirm our friendship and loyalty to one another, recognizing the sovereignty of each alliance and the fundamental rights that sovereignty entails, pledging not to engage in aggressive acts towards any of the undersigned alliances, nor to commit acts of espionage towards any sovereign entity, with the intent of furthering and cementing relations between us. Article I: Communication and Intelligence The signatory alliances shall remain in consistent communication with one another, in some form. Should any signatory have, receive or derive any information relevant to another, they will share it with that signatory as soon as possible. Signatory alliances will inform all other signatories of any treaties they sign, at least 72 hours before that treaty goes into effect. Article II: Warfare An attack on one signatory is considered an attack on all others and shall be met with proper retaliation. However, a signatory may refrain from defensive warfare with the consent of the remaining signatories. An aggressive war cannot be declared by any one signatory without unanimous approval by all signatories. Once an aggressive war has been approved and declared, all signatories are required to participate. However, a signatory may refrain from engaging in aggressive acts with the consent of all remaining signatories. Note on “chaining”: The contents of this article apply in all circumstances, regardless of aggressive acts based on outside treaties. Article III: Internal Representation and Masks Signatories shall be formally represented by one member from each alliance. That Representative holds his or her respective alliance’s official vote on any matter. Representatives will receive administrative forum powers. All government members of signatories may receive bloc forum masks with Representative level access, at the discretion of that member’s Representative. Article IV: External Representation and Conduct Any bloc announcements are to be made by a Representative, as agreed unanimously by all Representatives. Signatories shall remain polite and friendly to one another at all times, but are not required to show support for any action one signatory may make. Article V: Relation to Outside Treaties This pact takes precedent over all other treaties held by the signatories, including, but not limited to, NAPs, PIATs, ToA’s, MDP’s, MD(o)APs, and other Blocs. Article VI: Amendments and Additions An Amendment to this document may be made with unanimous consent from all signatories. Additional signatories may be accepted into this pact with unanimous consent by all existing signatories. Article VII: Cancellation and Termination A signatory may withdraw from this pact at any time, but its articles will still be in full effect for a period of 120 hours after notification of all signatories has been given. A signatory may be expelled from this pact at any time with the unanimous consent of all other signatories. All articles of will no longer apply to the expelled alliance immediately upon expulsion. Upon either cancellation or expulsion from this pact, an eternal agreement of non-aggression is in place. Neither current nor former signatories may ever perform acts of aggression upon one another. Signed for Wolfpack *Wolfprince ~ Alpha *Gimlimonkey ~ Beta *Edmundomcpot ~ Shaman *Cookiemonster ~ Regent *king hassan ~ MoD Signed For FEAR *External Chancellor: ClashCityRocker *Internal Chancellor: Turetel *Grand Chancellor: Canik *~The Elite Assembly Signed for UCN *Secretary of the Exterior **DarkFox *Exterior Council **Basher (Minister of Defense) **Minister Of Silly Walks (Minister of Communication) *Honorable Signatories **Borimir **Jonnygozy **Nutkase Signed for Europa *Minister of Silly Walks, Grand Ayatollah *Deebo, Mint Ayatollah *Ernesto Che Guevara, Strawberry Ayatollah *Mothman, Vanilla Ayatollah Dedicated to those Comcast employees we sacrificed to make this possible.